1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hot spots in storage pools and more particularly relates to relocating hot spots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems often store large amounts of data across a plurality of storage devices. For example, an enterprise data processing system may store data such as transaction data, customer accounts, customer accessible product information, and the like on hard disk drives.
The storage devices may be organized into one or more storage pools. The capacity of the storage devices may further be divided into logical segments. Each storage pool may be organized in a storage hierarchy. For example, frequently accessed data may be stored in a second low latency storage pool while infrequently accessed data may be stored in a first high latency storage pool.
Some storage pools may be accessed much more frequently than other storage pools. For example, a storage pool storing customer transaction data may be accessed much more often than a storage pool storing personnel files. As a result, the latency of a heavily accessed storage pool may degrade, while the latency of a lightly accessed storage pool may remain acceptable.
Heavily accessed areas of a storage pool are referred to herein as hot spots. Performance of a storage pool may degrade because of excessive accesses to a hot spot.